


迷途不返

by LA_QY



Category: yl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_QY/pseuds/LA_QY
Summary: 小妈文学没有道德观预警⚠️
Kudos: 11





	迷途不返

纽约直飞北京的航班坐得我好久不犯的过敏性鼻炎再度复发，可就算堵得头昏脑胀，一下飞机难闻的雾霾味照样势如破竹地直冲天灵盖。

比肩接踵的人群，人群中散播开的汗臭味，汗臭味混在暖气里四下乱窜，乱窜的暖气烘烤着我本来就胀痛的太阳穴，痛感像勾缠在神经里的钢丝一样冰凉又清晰。

周围的所有都让我烦躁不堪，回国真的是个很糟糕的决定。

看了眼停机坪，飞机还没开走，我有那么一瞬间真的想要立刻买张返程机票。一瞬间过后我转身去了地下停车场，家里的司机在等我这个快两三年没露面的少爷回去。

来的司机我并不认识，简单寒暄了几句才知道老头子的生意像今年的气候一样以诡异的步调提早进入寒冬，家里的佣人辞了大半，只留下些手脚利索还不贪财的。这位周师傅是我刚出国那会儿开始给老头子做事的，现在除了开开车，还负责一些比较私人的事。

张师傅还在絮叨，说老头子为了迎接我，今晚特地准备了丰盛的晚餐，见我没什么表情，便操着口京腔摆出一副语重心长的说教口吻：“洋洋，有空啊还是多回国看看，你爸也老了，多关心关心他老人家，是不是？”

我从后视镜里看到自己的眉毛不可控制地拧出了起伏 ，我把卫衣的帽子扯了下来，故意找了个角度露出两边的AirPods，和周师傅比了个抱歉的手势，“不好意思，您说什么？”

周师傅还是有点察言观色的本事，悻悻然把目光从我脸上移开专注开车，我终于重获清静，忙不迭地调整了个舒服姿势，欢欢喜喜地去见周公。

到家后自然不用我管行李的事，我自顾自上到二楼，推开出国前住的卧室。还算有点良心，看起来是这几天刚打扫规整过的——甚至连桌上我妈的遗照都擦得反光，塑料擦出来了玻璃的质感。

离晚饭时间还有半小时左右，补眠成了妄想，我倒不在乎如果真的睡过了饭点老头子会是什么反应，只是他这次从头到尾都殷勤得过头 ，无论是一个月前就嚷嚷着让我回国陪他过年被我狠呛几句仍梗着脖子不松口，还是今天这些看上去周到又贴心的安排，让我很是好奇他究竟哪根筋搭错了，或者又在哪里对我多了亏欠，难道是他终于恶有恶报恶疾缠身找我回来商量后事？

谜底悬而未决的滋味不大好受。戏台都搭上了，还是不要错过比较明智。

我在屋子里瞎转悠，试图让自己保持清醒，别到时候真的聊到遗嘱，困得七荤八素冷不丁少拿个几百万的，得不偿失。

转到卫生间的时候发现门打不开，张师傅刚好拎着行李进来，告诉我就在前几天下水管道莫名其妙裂了，还没来得及修。我拒绝了他想这几天找人来处理的计划，本来也不会住多久，要是没弄好整得一屋子臭气那才让人头痛。

”没事，反正客用厕所也不远。”我善解人意地笑了笑。

最后也没能保持清醒，倚在靠枕上晕乎乎的时候传来敲门声，我带着鼻音哼了句“进”。来人是个系着围裙的年轻人，裹挟着油烟味在门边探出个毛蓬蓬的脑袋。

看清楚脸的时候，我有那么一丝后悔自己躺得四仰八叉的糟糕姿势大概没能给这位年轻人留下个好印象。

“没吵着你吧？吃饭了。”他扒着门沿说话，头发翘起了一个角，圆溜溜的眼睛朝我的方向滚了一圈，把看着就很软的嘴唇咧成刚好露出六颗糯米牙的弧度。

像只认生却温顺的猫。

家里什么时候招了这么个打工仔？年纪看着也不大，难道是为了勤工俭学？

我比了个OK的手势，他却没有立刻离开好像犹豫着有话想说，我冲他挑眉问道怎么了，他抱歉地摆摆手：“啊没事，我去叫……李总。”

懒散的天性让我瘫在床上又磨蹭了会儿，眼前不可避免地浮现刚才那位年轻人微笑时嘴角的梨涡。我竟开始对接下来的一个多月产生了期待，当即想鲤鱼打挺翻身而起，冲进卫生间刮去在飞机上冒出来的灰青胡茬。

意料之外才叫生活。

比如，谁能想到爬起来的时候动作太猛差点眼冒金星。

再比如，谁能想到刚才那位有着清甜如冰糖水模样的年轻人会诱我入深渊。

下楼的时候我又见到了那小子，正扶着我那腿脚看上去并无大碍的爹，我直在心里犯嘀咕，这老家伙怎么越活越娇气，还真把自己当太上皇走几步都要护驾吗？

我从两位身边大步流星而过，侧身无视了我爹刚抬起来想要冲我招手的胳膊，径自走到长桌边把椅子蹭着地面拖拽出来坐下。

那位年轻人把我爹搀到桌前，转头钻进厨房端菜的时候我心安理得地玩手机，随意从老头子连珠炮似的嘘寒问暖中挑选了几个问题敷衍了事。

饭菜碗筷全都准备好后那位年轻人也并未离开，我以为老头子还有事要吩咐他，只是抬眼瞥了一瞥，先夹了一块红烧肉送入口中——肥腻得当，入味又不齁嗓子，厨师有点水平。

一口肉下肚，那位年轻人已经拉开椅子坐在了老头子旁边，我的眉头又皱了起来。这是要干什么？老头子吃个饭还要人喂吗？

直到我爹就算精于保养但还是松弛得沟壑纵横的手和那位年轻人十指相扣的时候，我才意识到事态像脱轨的列车一样把我撞了个人仰马翻。

我盯着他们交叠在一起的手，葱白修长的玉雕和暗黄粗短的萝卜头，仿佛是什么石破天惊的行为艺术。

“我和小超已经领过证了。喏，这是我儿子李振洋，之前一直在美国，不常回来。”老头子乐颠颠地为我俩介绍，如果漏了第一句，不明真相的路人会误以为身处其乐融融的相亲会。

那位年轻人，哦不，灵超，或者，我该尊称他一声小妈，脸上还是挂着和之前没什么区别的甜笑，朝我伸手。

是灯光的缘故吗？他突出的骨节微微泛着粉红，像只放了两滴人工色素的奶油，我鬼使神差地想用力捏住，眼前忽然冒出这只手和我爹如胶似漆的画面，浑身一阵恶寒。

“为什么要结婚？”我最终还是没有握下去，把饭碗一推，靠在椅背上问。

我爹水性杨花的恶习根深蒂固地刻在骨子里溶在血液中，我妈去世后他的身边就没有断过各式各样的面孔，跟Windows系统似地每隔几周就自动更新。这次居然想要给人名分，真是百思不得其解。

“老啦，没什么精力了，想安安稳稳定下来了。”老头子看了眼灵超，“小超长得好看，又会照顾人做饭又好吃，哎呀我喜欢得不得了......”

哎呀？哎呀你奶奶个腿。

我冷哼了一声：“就是不想把钱全留给我呗，我都懂，您要想散财在遗嘱里写清楚不就行了。就不担心他阻碍您集邮吗？”

“你这孩子说什么呢，给小超听这些话多不好，我看你是掉钱眼儿里了。”老头子嘴上忙不迭地数落，脸上的笑意不减。也不难理解，他一直觉得我是养不熟的白眼狼。

我起身，单方面结束了这一场没什么意义的对话：“可不是吗，您除了钱也没别的东西了。我没胃口，你们继续。”

离开的时候我的余光在灵超的方向停留了片刻。他没什么表情，没有因为我和老头子言语上的针锋相对而仓皇，也没有因为听到自己能分得财产的确切消息而欣喜，他就那样安安静静地盯着我。我倒不信他的大眼睛除了刷了亮漆似的神采会空无一物，看似风平浪静的眼波下藏着怎样的情绪呢？是在嗤笑着围观用戏谑伪装愤怒的跳梁小丑，还是好奇地看向一只负隅顽抗的困兽，亦或是带着怜悯观察看似毫无翻盘机会的手下败将。

我并不需要真的了解他此刻的所思所想。

假想敌也好，眼中钉也好，管他是受害者，还是背后主谋，他都已经被我爹不由分说地一巴掌推向了我的对立面。

和老头子不欢而散后，连续好几天我都没见着他人，不知道是去集团了还是因为我们作息不合。

我闲在家里无聊，和朋友约着早出晚归，和灵超也没怎么碰面。只是他的气息阴魂不散。每天锲而不舍地为我变着花样做好早餐，偶尔我宿醉晚归，不知道他是如何察觉到的，第二天的桌上除了常见的那几样，还多了醒酒汤和养胃粥。

我在国外呆得久了，对吃的早没那么苛刻，自己瞎糊弄着得过且过。有如此周到的免费服务应该高兴才对，但这些所谓的温婉贤惠无时无刻不像恼人的梧桐树刺球，悄无声息滚进衣领钻进眼眶，扎得我浑身从头到脚都不自在。

这幅样子做给谁看呢。

我懒得看灵超在我面前展示拙劣的演技，更加变本加厉地赖在外面纸醉金迷。

这天好友过生日，我们一群人喝得七荤八素，可惜好友有老婆，刚过十二点就把我们全都赶跑了嚷嚷着要回家。其他人商量着继续下一场，我兴趣缺缺，便推脱自己头痛远离了嘈杂。

估计是我之前在外留宿的机会越来越多，家里的两位直接默认不会有人回来，所以当我旋开大门门锁的时候，我恍惚听到几声石破天惊的呻吟。

防盗门被我手一软甩了回去，“梆”的一声，窸窸窣窣的动静戛然而止，屋子里瞬间只能听见我自己的脚步声。

我踉跄着爬上楼梯，胡乱梳洗了一下立刻栽倒在被子里。

酒精在惯常的生物钟面前无能为力。我躺了一会儿并没有睡着，只觉得太阳穴嗡嗡响，闭上眼身体像漂在海面上起起伏伏，睁开眼吊灯在缓慢旋转。好不容易刚涌上的睡意被一阵急促的喘息彻底打断，他们大概以为我半天没动静是睡着了。

我眼前不可控制地出现了灵超全身赤裸在老头子身下承欢的样子，模糊的画面刚出现我就反胃得难受，赶紧睁开眼盯了会儿天花板。再闭眼，恶心的画面随即又出现了。

这么来来回回的好几次之后，我有些烦躁地坐了起来，晃了晃脑袋试图把乌七八糟的幻想甩出去，哪怕只有下半身缩在被子里还是觉得热，我把被子蹬开后下床把暖气的温度调低了点。

直到我迈开双腿的时候，才后知后觉地察觉到胯下变得沉甸甸。

为什么会硬呢？

我盯着身前挺翘的性器百思不得其解。

没等我想清楚前因后果，便被门外别的动静吸引过去。有人小心翼翼地踩上楼梯，蹑手蹑脚地朝二楼厕所的方向小跑了过去。

我推门而入的时候，灵超正背对着我站在淋浴边。

他裹着宽大的赭红色真丝睡袍，两道系带散在两边，随着他身体的前后伏动晃悠，像随波逐流的水蛇。

“干嘛呢啊？”我从背后捏住他垂在腰侧的手腕，他的动作倏然停止，完全忘了挣开我的钳制，跳交谊舞似地踮起脚尖转了半圈。

睡袍下摆向外旋开时真丝质地映照出的流动光影很美，可惜我的舞伴不知是心绪不宁还是技艺不精，磕磕绊绊地左脚踩右脚撞在我的锁骨上。

他潮红的脸在惨白的灯光下无处遁形，透过骤然紧缩的浅褐色瞳仁，除了将要夺眶而出的无措，我看到了自己的笑容。灵超此时成了听到枪响便抬起蹄子意欲逃窜的鹿，以为能逃出生天，转身却发现猎人近在咫尺，黑洞洞的枪管正贴着鼻尖。

刚才那句问话纯属没话找话，我当然知道他在干嘛。

我幸灾乐祸地将问题附带着被捉到现行的难堪和试图措辞的纠结朝他兜头泼下，看着他就要在这些过于稠厚的杂质里溺亡，一种近乎变态的狂喜充斥着我的整个胸膛。

他往后退了几步，手忙脚乱地学玛丽莲梦露弯腰压住转身时被风灌得鼓起来的睡袍。

只是梦露和风对抗，灵超在和我对抗，风恰到好处地吹起裙摆，不至于春光乍泄的角度让梦露成为风情万种的代名词。而我完全学不会也不想效仿这样的恰到好处，毕竟灵超配不上风情这样摇曳生姿的形容词，他只准在色情的废墟里摸爬滚打。

我随便使了点劲就把他的手掰开，顺便把碍事的睡袍也一并撩起。

红色晃眼，让我觉得自己在掀盖头。

小腹周围零散着几颗或咬或吮出来的瘀斑，一直延伸到腰侧，爬上他如白瓷般光洁的胸脯。

着实突兀，我皱着眉头收回视线。

刚才被我打断得突然，灵超的内裤来不及拉起只是斜斜地卡在胯上，皱成一团力不从心地兜着一包鼓鼓囊囊的东西。有一小片已经被打湿，蓬勃的暗粉色被蜷曲的黑色毛发缠绕着，清晰可见。

我趁他不注意勾起食指掂了掂他硬邦邦的地方，了然道，果然我爹喂不饱你。

他伸手去推我向下的手，压着嗓子喊，洋洋，不要。

这个称呼某种程度上激怒了我。简直蹬鼻子上脸，还真把自己当我小妈。

控制住灵超很容易，比我瘦一圈矮一截，芦苇的身材芦苇的体格，轻轻松松地被我囚禁在墙壁的夹角。我把食指上蹭到的湿液悉数抹到他的嘴上，配上粉得过分的唇色，还真是漂亮得让我有点喘不过气。

我凑到他耳边说出那些俗套的威胁：“怕我爸发现才跑到这里的吧？接着喊，喊得再大声点儿，把人引过来，看看最后谁会被赶走。给你个机会，要猜猜吗？”边说挑开他的内裤边，用力握了下去，他还在咬着嘴唇负隅顽抗，把身子弓成虾米。他往后缩在一寸我就往前进一尺，直到他退无可退，鼻尖蹭得我颈窝发痒。

我捏了捏手中的东西，想不出有什么比海绵体更精准切合的学名，的确像海绵，一挤就在手心留下团散开的水渍。

“别跟钱过不去啊，小妈。”

其实有一瞬间希望灵超做出点宁死不屈的表情，那种去你妈钱算什么老子就是不能被侮辱的表情。

可他没有。

他原本盯着我泫而欲泣的眼睛转向了别处，睫毛颤颤地在脸颊上落下两片阴影。

酒精在这个时候倒是起了作用，很多污言秽语像流水一样汇聚在我的大脑里，唰地荡到我的嘴边汩汩而出。

我接连不断地问他，频繁得快赶上献殷勤——你喜欢怎么弄？这样舒服吗？或者这样？后来我发现多此一举，无论我的手指怎样收紧，以怎样的频率上下撸动，碰到哪一个部分，他都会被激得腿根发软，整个人贴着瓷砖直往下滑，发出些不知所谓的喘息。愈发肿胀的阴茎在我手心时不时地弹动几下，像案板上鱼，滑溜溜地乱扑腾。

很快便有黏黏糊糊的液体填满了我掌心的纹路，灵超又开始往后缩，仿佛这真的可以有效抵御情潮。我很是不满地把人往前箍了箍，腾出一只手挤进他的臀缝里，不由分说地戳进了后穴抵上那团还在充血的软肉。

这个动作让他连同那声刚被挤出喉腔的“啊”一起僵在原地，性器上盘绕的青筋陡然变得清晰。

后穴里还很热，明显是刚被别人蹂躏过没多久。我眼前瞬间冒出老头子趴在他身上粗喘的样子，又觉得恶心，匆匆撂下句”被操过还那么紧，这么细难怪你不爽”便撤了出来，满意地看到灵超脸上羞赧到无以复加的神色和刚才脑海里的画面完美重叠。

讨饶的音调越拎越高，断断续续地带了哭腔，一连串的“不行了要出来了”让我不得不放缓了节奏，用指甲盖蹭着他的铃口，把渗出来的液体聚集起来再抹到柱身，好脾气地问他，想射吗？听你的。

他用发红的眼角斜睨了我一眼，还是摇头。

我叹了口气，这就没办法了，握着性器的五指猛地收紧，贴着根部打着转儿地往上又快速落下，另一只手狠狠拨弄已经涨成深红色的龟头。

他浑身上下看上去很柔软的地方，腿、肚子、屁股，都因为用力绷出了隐约的肌肉线条，在我的双手操控下变清晰又变模糊。

我听到他小声地控诉，说我骗人，我大大方方地承认，哦我听错了。

然后便无视了他朝我胸口砸过来的拳头，把所有注意力都聚焦在他很快有要彻底承受不住的铃口上。我用了更大的力道，近乎是想抽出他的灵魂，除了粘液，拖泥带水的呜咽也被我挤得往外冒。

我恍然大悟，原来你快高潮的声音是这样，跟刚才真的一点儿都不一样。

听到这句揶揄，他倏地抬头瞪圆了眼睛，却来不及思考我这句话的深意就猝不及防地抽噎着射了出来。浓稠的精液笔直地飙了出去，我握着他的阴茎像握着摇杆一样把角度往他的小腹上贴去。年轻的确不一样，他射得又多又猛，很多都溅在白嫩的胸口，有些甚至还沾到了下巴，再扑哧哧地滑到小腹上，流过那些扎眼的瘀斑，遮挡住刚才老头子享尽春宵一刻的证据。

他急喘着偏过头紧闭双眼，我捏着他的下巴勒令他好好看清楚自己现在的样子，然后近乎贪婪地欣赏起他极度赧然到崩溃的细碎表情，不想错过任何让我快乐的瞬间。

喘息和心跳逐渐趋于平缓的时候，困意适时地绑架了我的精气神，仿佛灵超连着我的那一份也射了出去。

洗了手打着哈欠准备回房的时候，灵超从背后拽了拽我的衣角，带着气声小心翼翼地问：“要……要我帮你吗？”

我顺着他的目光看去，自己胯间的东西还精神抖擞地立着。我捏着他的手指从衣服上拿开，又把他逼回墙角了几步，问道：“你想怎么帮？用这儿？”我提起他的手，“还是这儿？“我点了点他的唇，最后捏了把他的屁股，“不如用这里？”

上下其手的时候灵超没有躲，他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛盯着我似乎是想确认其中认真的成分。

我在他想要把刚提上去的内裤拽下来的时候走了出去。

我不希望灵超会错意。我无意与他建立互帮互助的平等关系，只想获得单方面的绝对胜利。我虎视眈眈地等着他被凌厉的羞耻感击垮成碎片，成为逃不出我手掌心的牵线木偶。

次日我一觉睡到中午，下楼的时候灵超已经在厨房里忙碌，好像在油煎什么东西，滋啦滋啦的声音格外诱人，听得我心里痒痒的。我心情很好，跟戴着老花镜，正人五人六看文件的老头子道了声早，指了指厨房说，我去帮忙。

我的脚步声被抽油烟机的巨大轰鸣盖过去了大半，踱步到电磁炉边上的时候灵超才发现有人进来，转头看到是我，握着锅铲的手随着瞳孔猛地一抖，溅了自己一胳膊热油，烫得他直跺脚。

我帮他把火关了，拽着他去洗碗池冲手，不知道他以为成了什么，抗拒得想用肘击把我挤出厨房。

怎么可能有用呢？

我拧开水龙头，贴在他耳边好奇道，你躲什么？是昨天不够爽吗？他的腰真的很细，一只手就能环住，我把他箍在身边，空出来的那只手捻了捻睡裤的松紧带。

指尖刚搭上胯骨，灵超就像被点穴了一样僵在我的怀里。我像戏弄女生的bra那样一根手指拉开松紧带又松开，”啪“的一声弹回他的腰侧，白嫩的皮肤上很快就泛起了粉红。我用环着他的那只手取出一只耳机塞给他，听歌吗，我发出邀请。

他很快被耳机里自己昨晚的呻吟灼伤了耳道，猛地把耳机扯下，将这裹满污秽的烫手山芋随便丢在了抹布上，惊恐地重复道，疯了吗李振洋。

这是他第一次叫我大名。明明掷地有声的三个字在他的唇齿间变得含含糊糊，最后的儿化音仿佛是卷起的舌尖轻轻舔了一口我的耳廓。

他真的在生气，我的心情也是真的更好了一点。  
我把耳机从抹布上捡起来放回耳机盒里，揉了揉他的软发：“你乖乖的，答应我好吗？”

他的瞳仁闪动了片刻，睫毛又像昨晚那样垂了下去。

达到我自定标准下的乖巧并不是件容易的事，可灵超仿佛就是为这些条条框框而生的。

他默不作声地承受着我往后几日的胡作非为，和他温热紧致的后穴一样，半顺从半抗拒地接纳了我兴起时塞进去的五花八门的新鲜玩意儿。

无论是晾衣服时开到档位最大突然插入的按摩棒，还是去超市前我留在他身体里的无线跳蛋，他都尽数忍了下来。

不对，默不作声这个词用得并不妥当。

尽管他总是咬紧牙关想把那些动情的证据嚼碎咽下，仍有不少漏网之鱼趁他疏于防范的时候断断续续地渗出来，就像他后面那张嘴吃进去的再多再深，也无法完全隔绝震动的电流声。

那些从鼻腔里挤压出来的细碎呜咽接连不断地撞击在我的鼓膜上，心跳因为兴奋而逐渐变快，我有一瞬间觉得自己回趟国简直成了精神分裂。

美国的狐朋狗友总嘲笑我不懂得享受生活，去酒吧光喝酒，去club只蹦迪，去KTV从头到尾在唱歌。长得像社会人，骨子里还是没忘抱着保温杯泡枸杞。

那么眼下这些折腾人的龌龊念头又是从哪里生根发芽的呢？都怪灵超这片肥沃的土壤，孵化出了我的第二人格，着迷于他理智与本能僵持不下的时刻。

现在我正站在台阶上，撑着栏杆居高临下地看他开门后跌跌撞撞把大包小包随手一扔便跪倒在玄关处，抬头抽抽噎噎地求我按下暂停。他蜷着身子在凌乱不堪的地毯上低喘，买的东西从袋子里撒了一地。我有些于心不忍，走下楼梯托着他烧得滚烫的屁股把跳蛋拔出来。“啵”的一声，他扒着地毯绞着双腿痉挛，精液稀里哗啦地顺着鼠蹊往外冒。

纯黑的地毯上开出了簇簇白花，美不胜收，胜过任何画廊里摆放的冰冷藏品。

他看上去像是被我完全驯服了，这自然是件值得庆祝的事情。

酒局上朋友问我为什么最近看起来春风得意，我说很明显吗，他嫌弃地朝我脸上虚画了个圈道，满面红光。我便把有关灵超的部分略去，大概说了老头子搞事想把遗产给别人，被我从源头上截住了。

比起我说的话，显然朋友更在意台上跳钢管舞的女孩有没有在看他，心不在焉地答了句，我还以为你早就放下了，你那小品牌不是做得风生水起，都这么有钱了，何必呢。

他说这话的时候我正琢磨他怎么尽喜欢这些看上去艳俗到腻味的小姑娘，被接下去突然跳进脑海的想法连带着朋友的那句回应嗡地砸了下太阳穴。

继承老头子的全部遗产对我来说真的很重要吗？  
朋友适时递来的shot阻止我继续在这个问题上纠缠不清。我就是很在乎钱，本来就是我应得的不是吗，不然还能因为什么。

我接过一口灌下走进舞池，烈酒的辛辣很快蔓延至五脏六腑，我在晃动的人群和音浪里将刚才那个惊人的念头抛之脑后。

是什么来着？

“不及灵超万分之一。”

是这个吗？我有些迷茫地向台上望去，跳钢管舞的女孩已经不见了。

应该不是吧，管他呢。

接近年关的时候老头子彻底消失了，问了张师傅才知道他已经回了老家，我本来以为他会把灵超带走但并没有，估计还是觉得见不得光。

离除夕越来越近，家里的其他佣人们也陆陆续续收拾行李离开，偌大的豪宅里整日只留下了两股活人的气息。

圣诞假早已过去，我在美国的小破公司也已营业开张，合伙人看不惯我成天在国内胡吃海塞游手好闲，丢给我个大单絮絮叨叨说了一堆让我赶紧忙起来。

我挤兑道，老岳你这人真不厚道，我这度假呢享受生活呢，其他设计师是养着吃白饭的吗啊，他说这可是重要客户得你大洋哥亲自出马，我听了很是受用，当即对着镜头比了个OK。

一连几天我都窝在自己的小房间里埋头苦干，把折腾灵超这件事抛之脑后。我这人工作的时候需要完整连贯的时间，经常连画十二个小时，从白天画到黑夜，从饥肠辘辘画到更加饥肠辘辘。

下楼找东西吃的时候才看到餐桌上放了剩下来的晚餐，灵超刚好下楼，看到我在吃便转头就要回去了。我喊住了他，问他这么晚下来干什么，他犹豫了一会儿说他也有点饿。

”那你跑什么跑？下来吃啊。“我随手给他拉开离自己最近的椅子，他看了眼没走过去，而是坐到了我的对面。

“这么怕我？”他闷着头把热好的饭菜拨拉到自己碗里，低头捧着碗开始吃，听到我的问话瘦弱的肩膀瑟缩了一下没抬头，活像察觉到天敌就在附近仍不想放弃土堆的鸵鸟。我看了觉得好笑，安慰他：“你够听话了，还搞你干嘛。”他还是没有抬头，就在我以为他直到吃完都不会再搭理我的时候，对面传来闷闷的声音：“为什么不赶我走？”

我愣了一下，似乎自己从来没考虑过这个问题，现编了个听上去能自圆其说的答案：”一个灵超被赶走，还会有千万个灵超被老头子娶进来，我不得累死。”

得到回答后他又没声儿了，筷子在饭里捣来捣去不知道在想些什么。沉默似有千斤重，压在我的眼皮上，我没再逗他讲话了，三两口吃完把碗筷丢进水池准备回去睡觉，为明日的战斗补充体力。

临上楼前，我让灵超以后把饭做好直接送到我的房间，他回了个微乎其微的“哦”。

之后几天，灵超按时把饭给我送上楼，同时把我吃完的碗筷收下去。他一开始还是对走到我身边很抵触，推门进来后只把饭搁在床头柜上，试图也让我把脏碗筷放在门口的位置，嘴上说着怕打扰我工作，实际上就是想溜得快一点。

我瘫坐在电脑椅里拧着眉头有气无力地吼他，你有毛病啊，让我走到门口还不如让我直接下楼，他极不情愿地挪到我的桌边收拾，手脚麻利得像抹了油，然后端着一堆东西逃难般冲出房门。

后来发现我在画图的时候根本没空搭理他，便逐渐没那么戒备，偶尔还会站在旁边盯着我的设计稿出神。他杵在旁边投射到数位板上的阴影堵塞了我的灵感，他越看得津津有味，我越是无法下笔，最终只能无可奈何地丢给他一沓稿纸打发他去别的地方。

这种诡异的和平一直持续到除夕夜。虽然阖家团圆与我无关，但好歹依照传统吃了一顿像样的年夜饭。灵超去超市买了肉馅和面皮，我反正也闲着没事，就跟他一起包了饺子。

不算浓郁的节日气氛让他看上去开朗了一些，好几次边端详着我包出来的成品边叹气，你怎么能包得这么么丑，既没褶子也立不起来。

我两手一摊，你来你来。

他便从我手中夺走了蘸水都不管用就是闭不了口的残次品，凑近了点在我面前演示，喏，这两边你折一下再捏紧，不就好啦。

他的手指修长而灵活，裹在一颗颗圆润骨节外的皮肤薄得近乎能看到紫色的毛细血管。

“看清楚了没有？”他把抢救过的饺子放在手掌心举到了我面前，我被迫把视线收回。

包好之后，灵超卷起袖子端着一锅盖的饺子挨个儿丢进滚水里，厨房里晃晃悠悠的热气把他整个人都裹进去了大半，灵超一通忙活，关火后从一片雾蒙蒙中走出来，整个人从耳尖到脸颊再到手肘都被水蒸气熏成了粉红，像只将熟未熟的果实。

他抹了抹额头上的汗，递来筷子让我先吃，转身又去热之前做好的菜。

我最后还是一直等到所有菜上桌才开动，微波炉里转一转花不了多长时间，我又不是饿死鬼，犯不着这么急吼吼。刚煮好的饺子个个光滑可人，我拨拉了一下，指着其中比冷冻水饺还要规整的几个真心实意地称赞道，你包得的确比较好。灵超听了这话，好像变得更红了一点。

饺子吃到一半，我捕捉到一声轻微的“嘎嘣”，抬头就看到灵超坐在对面从嘴里拈出一枚硬币。他皱着眉头不可思议地问我：“你放的？”

我说是啊。他问为什么，我说传统，谁咬到谁接下来一年运气好。

好像我的话很难理解，灵超听完又皱了下眉头，木木地用抹布把那枚硬币擦拭干净，小声嘟哝，我还以为你要杀了我。声音再小还是被我听到了，我说赶紧给我呸呸呸，讲这种不吉利的话，不想要赶紧还过来。这个时候他又不乐意了，像怕我真的会起身去抢，以迅雷不及掩耳之势揣进了口袋。

我才没那么无聊，要回来也没意义。

他当然会顺利了，他选择扣紧金丝笼的锁被圈养在牢笼里，心甘情愿地等着不用付出就能得到半生用不尽的财富，他会一直顺遂到在这间豪宅里变成老头子的坟墓，然后我会出现，让他乖乖把我应得的那部分一分不少地交到我的手中。

他会惶惶不可终日吗？会因为可惜而咬牙切齿吗？会在夜半梦回时想起我的脸而辗转反侧吗？

那样最好，我的嘴角抑制不住地上扬。

灵超看我笑了，讨好似地咧了咧嘴，唇边冒出了两个浅浅的梨涡。

除夕夜另一项传统是看春晚，即使已经连续好几年都没看到称心如意的节目。

今年也不例外，从歌舞到语言类要么太煽情要么太生硬，我和灵超沙发两端面无表情地轮番打哈欠，打着打着忽然瞥见窗外不再是纯粹的墨色。

下雪了。

灵超应该也发现了，两眼直勾勾地盯着，眼底浮现出不常见的雀跃。这么喜欢雪，难道是个南方人？可听口音并不像。我这么想着，起身往二楼的房间走去。

“换衣服，去看看。”我在经过他身后的时候捏了把他的后颈。一个突兀又自然的动作。

灵超换了件硕大的羽绒服下来，下楼的时候就看见一床棉被拖拖拉拉地滚到了我的面前。他把拉链拉到了最上面，还戴了帽子，从头到脚只露出两颗圆溜溜的眼睛。我忍不住戳了戳他的外套，松软得很，一戳一个坑，只是看上去臃肿并不笨重。

真像一串棉花糖啊，灵超自己清瘦的身板是中间那根杆子。

刚出门灵超就对着冷空气打了个喷嚏，在万籁俱寂的夜晚显得格外嘹亮，我嘲笑他全副武装有什么用，他揉着鼻子刚想反驳紧接着又打了一个。

这雪不知道下了多久，放眼望去整条街上只有零星的行人匆匆路过。

我们住的地方禁止放鞭炮，耳边只剩鞋底踩在刚积起薄薄一层的雪路上发出脆生生的“咔嚓”声。灵超似乎很喜欢，专挑稍微厚实一些的地方，深一脚浅一脚地走在我前面探路。

我看着他蹦蹦跳跳的背影，只觉得夜色里唯一的声响也太落寞了。

“听歌吗？”我往前追了几步，拍了拍灵超的肩膀，递给他一边的耳机。他有些防备地盯着我，我想起上一回捉弄他，便真诚地补充道，真的是歌。

我不知道他喜欢听什么，就选了我钟爱的歌单。

很难得，很多他都能跟着唱。尽管还是刻意和我保持着一个人的距离，他哼唱的声音总归还是断断续续地落入了我的另一只耳朵。

我说没想到你都会唱。他刚开始没听清，往我这里凑近了点才明白，摊了摊手答道，你这也不是很小众啊。

我说Eason是不小众，但刚才那几首我没碰到能全部完整跟唱下来的，挺厉害呀。

他抿嘴笑了笑，嘴角刚弯起又被强行压了下去，一副成绩全班第一被老师表扬后为表谦逊试图按捺的雀跃。

最喜欢哪首呢？我又问道。

他想了想说，还没放到。

听到富士山下的时候，雪下得更大了些。配合着“拦路雨偏似雪花”，他甩着肿泡泡的袖子朝天空挥舞了几下，强行改变了众多雪花原本的路径，甚至提早结束了其中一些的生命。

雪花的残骸洇在鹅黄色的布料上，不断向外扩散的好几团。

我看着他无忧无虑的样子，莫名觉得心里某一块在下坠。

唱到高潮部分的时候他又打断了我，随口倒，但是富士山的确是私有财产，先是德川再是神社。

我愣了片刻才反应过来他说的意图，回道，林夕说的是光用爱意很难办到。

他耸了耸肩，是咯，用钱就很简单。

我总觉得哪里不对，补充道，话是这么说，但人和山又不一样。

他扯了扯嘴角，哪里不一样，我看没什么区别。

刚才他是嗤笑了吗？

我的大脑一瞬间短路又一瞬间通畅，杂七杂八的想法像被丢过了任意门，几秒之间穿梭到了一个突如其来的未知节点

所以我莫名地很想问他，所以呢？老头子算是彻底拥有你了吗？

其实不止，在那个瞬间无数关于灵超问题争先恐后地到我面前报道，我不知所措只能让它们暂且梗在喉咙里——比如为什么过年不回家，怎么认识的老头子，为什么要结婚，真的是因为钱吗，家人知道吗，现在是在读书还是快工作，但最终还是什么都没问出口。

好奇心会滋养羁绊抽枝散叶，细节会让灵超彻底在我心里变成有血有肉的人，这些微乎其微的气流扇动起情绪风暴，正面的负面的积极的消极的，我都避之不及。

有这必要吗？

他本质上和银行有什么区别，暂时帮我保管本该属于我的遗产，那些视频音频和照片就是密码，仅此而已。

更何况他已经足够危险了。随口说的话就能勾连出我的万千思绪，让我琢磨到现在。

我为什么会对他产生了解的欲望，那些问题的答案有什么值得我期待的东西呢？

心里不断下坠的那一块好像更加沉重了一些。

被我盯得太久，灵超伸手朝我晃了晃问道，怎么啦？很快又被别的什么东西吸引了视线，我跟着他一起低头，有雪花落在他的戴了手套的指尖上，标准的六边形晶体。

只是他没有注意到从别的方向也飘来这样的一片，被他的睫毛接住，似是承受不住要塌陷一样颤了颤。我鬼使神差地想要碰一碰，手刚伸过去灵超就察觉到了，条件反射地往旁边一跳，拘谨地站在人行道上。

我没再看他，失去了再把他招回来的兴致，也没了跟他继续聊音乐的心思。

不过这才是合理的，不是吗？

在雪地里站久了的后果就是我大年初一鼻塞，初二喉咙肿痛，初三浑身无力，初四终于高烧不退。

我哑着嗓子给老岳打电话，告诉他拖着副病体迎财神爷我们公司今年的效益肯定完蛋，他说我天呐祖宗快闭嘴吧，财神爷管不了咱这块儿的业务，养好了赶紧滚回来。我心说是等不到养好了，毕竟回程的航班就在明天。

刚挂了电话，灵超敲了敲门进来给我送药。我有气无力地说我发烧了，他瞪圆了眼睛检查胶囊包装外面的保质期，一边不敢置信地说，这药有毒吧，哪还能越吃越病的。

说着靠近床边俯身用手背试了下我额头的温度，帮我把被子往上掖了掖，无奈地摇了摇头，还真发烧了，药吃完了赶紧睡觉，早不生病晚不生病临走了倒下，洋洋你是不是不想走？

也不知道是不是生病让人敏感，我格外讨厌灵超说这些话的口吻。

他又叫了我洋洋，像长辈那样半训斥半嗔怪我不注意身体，端起的架子仿佛我是个不知冷暖不会添衣的稚童，我仿佛看到什么妖怪藏在他身后龇牙咧嘴地对我反复念出蛊惑人心的咒语。

“嘿，这个人是你的小妈，你们差辈儿呢。”

所以我才懒得思考我想不想走，我只知道现在我不想他走。

他惹我不顺畅，我又想折腾他。

灵超被我压在身下的时候，惊慌失措地两条腿乱蹬一气，膝盖在我的小腹周围蹭来蹭去。

他艰难地顺了口气，问道，你装的？

我诚恳地回答，不是，我真的发烧了。说着埋进他的颈窝，快要把呼吸道烫化的鼻息尽数喷在他的肩膀上，于是他不得不相信我说的都是真话，瑟缩着发出一声意味不明的呻吟。我叼着他动脉附近的嫩肉一个劲儿地舔咬，补充道，吃药没用，不如你帮我退烧。

他整个人紧绷着贴在床上，就像坐过山车时惧怕失重感而把自己锁在座位上那样，以为这样就可以躲过来自我的冲击。

我看着好笑，看多了又觉得有股热潮从脚底板浮到心口。

我近乎贪婪地嗅着灵超裸露的皮肤上若有若无的香气，说不上是什么具体的味道，亦或是只是我的臆想。

年轻的身体太过美味，滑嫩得几乎看不到毛孔的皮肤满足了我的口腹之欲，我叼住那颗跟着胸廓起伏的乳尖，看着和奶冻上点缀的西米没什么区别，口感也是。

他的眉头又皱了起来，之前的经验告诉我这是他感到舒服时抵御羞耻感的伎俩，不知道他是更喜欢那些失真的硅胶玩具还是我的舌尖和口腔。

他的鼻息渐重，在嘤咛的临界点上徘徊，紧紧贴着我小腹的东西越来越清晰，他不知所谓地扭动着腰肢，硌得我不太舒服。

我微微抬腰，探到我们两人之间握了握他热乎乎的阴茎，我见过它彻底兴奋时摇头晃脑的样子，现在这样只不过是个开始。我安慰他，别急呀，说着捏了捏肿胀的龟头，这样好点儿了吗。

他敏感的身体从来都受不了这样直截了当的刺激，轻呼了一声狠狠地绞紧了双腿。我的手在他的腿缝间进退两难，转了下手腕碰到了软乎乎的褶皱，便将计就计地换了重点。

我的手指进入得异常顺利，没什么阻碍直接被吸了进去。

搅了一圈后，太阳穴应激反应似地狂跳了一阵，我的指尖清晰地接触到了些不该出现的东西。

不死心地撤出来确认了一遍，润滑液裹在指腹上，晶莹剔透厚厚的一层，像化开的枫糖滴在灵超的小腹上，抚平了那里稀疏而蜷曲的毛发。

“解释一下。”我觉得自己的声音不可抑制地在发抖，有尖锐的痛感从后脑勺放射状蔓延。

“……什么？”灵超的声音从身下飘上来，像一团要碎掉的空气。

都是假的。

我俯身嵌住了他的脖颈，捏着下颚狠狠地把滑腻的指尖塞进他吃痛而微张的嘴里。

“不知道是什么？来尝尝好吃吗？想起来是什么了吗啊！”

一通横冲直撞，指甲时不时刮擦到了他嘴里的什么部位，上颚牙龈舌头无一幸免。他起先还呜呜地哀叫，我听得头更痛，愈发咄咄逼人，近乎要贴上他憋得通红的脸，恨不得把他撕碎。

在某个瞬间灵超停止了挣扎。

头皮先于理智震颤了起来，我迟钝地意识到他正吮吸着我的指尖，像吮棒棒糖那样把上面的“枫糖”舔得干干净净，味蕾亲密地蹭着螺纹，略显粗砺的触感让我在现实里无处可逃。

脑中的杂音终于散了一些，亦或是连绵不绝的嗡鸣声麻木了感官。

我把手指抽了回来，突然觉得很是疲惫。

“你装的？”

我把同样的问题抛给了灵超，他倒是和我一样坦诚。

为了阻止我进一步的质问，又像是急躁的护士想要快点推下针管，猝不及防地，灵超勾着我的脖子吻了上来。

一直悬在头顶的警钟终于发出了类似最后通牒的巨大声响，可依然屏蔽不掉灵超突然冒出来的一句轻飘飘的惋惜。

“啊，说出来多没劲，我以为你早就知道了。”

我以为你早就知道了。我被这几个字串成的背后意思推下深渊。

知道什么？我应该知道什么？

知道他今晚其实有备而来；

知道我自以为的欺压胁迫不过是正中下怀；

知道他此前刻意的保持距离根本不是出于害怕，而是引我步步靠近；

知道他第一天晚上在厕所自慰故意没有上锁的门；

知道刚才来送药时他的睡袍下其实空无一物；

还是知道作为猎人的我其实早就踏入陷阱，现下网眼收紧，勒得我近乎窒息。

知道灵超得心应手地拿捏着畏惧和放纵、亲密和疏远的度量，制成泛着诱人色彩的毒药，诱我主动喝下。成瘾到发作，我错以为他一直是局外人。

我不知道吗？

我早就知道的。

可又有什么用呢？太晚了。

趁着我还没回过神地时候，灵超翻身跨坐在我的腰侧，后穴对准了我的阴茎往下蹭，像张口腹之欲的小嘴，慢慢从顶端一小口一小口地吞到了根部，我被有规律的缠绞弄得腰眼酥麻。

他用招呼朋友一起玩耍的语气天真又急切地边喘边叫，快点呀，洋洋要被我吃掉了。

我意识到自己完蛋得彻底。

他再一次精准且无畏地踩中我的底线，说是故意甚至恶意也不为过。

我应该讨厌他，应该鄙视他，应该是他为眼中钉掌中刺，应该水火不容冰炭不洽，应该觉得恶心，应该变得愤怒。

可这些一连串的“应该”仍不足以让我摆脱力不从心的困境，灵超这张精雕玉琢的面孔似乎生来就是让人失神的，某些等待爆发的情绪刚刚气势汹汹地翻涌而至，就被一股诡异的引力牵制着退潮，只留下很快也消失不见的白色泡沫。

行吧，我的厌恶说到底是针对他的身份，他出现的方式和时机，唯独不是针对他本身——

做饭好吃的灵超，唱歌好听的灵超，笑起来有梨涡的灵超，哭起来会整个人蜷成一团的灵超，看我画设计稿时满眼崇拜的灵超，喜欢听鞋底陷进积雪的嘎吱声的灵超，嘴角天然向下发呆也像在赌气的灵超，成天顶着鸡窝头在家里走来走去的灵超，脚趾圆润粉嫩的灵超，脚踝纤细苍白的灵超。

我讨厌不起来的灵超。

我喜欢的灵超。

我不想承认也没用，看着他近在咫尺的略带狡黠的笑眼，软下来的心肠和依旧软不下去的阴茎毫无保留地说明了一切。

烦躁在此时此刻一跃而上峰值，说不清是因为察觉自己无可避免地继承了老头子的口味，还是因为灵超其实来者不拒只为纾解欲望的可能性。

都无所谓了，我懒得深入研究这些永远不可能有定论的归因，我有更重要的事情要做。

我重新欺身把灵超压回床上，捏着他的脚踝就着润滑液的痕迹把那些东西重新顶回他的穴道里，后撤的时候咕滋咕滋涌出来更多，又被我尽数撞了回去，撞到腺体上似乎都能听到飞溅的水花。

他低喘着不住地挺腰，在逃离和索取之间游移不定，被捅得狠了下意识地想伸手攀上我的肩膀。我当机立断地禁止了他想顺便可以脸藏起来的动作，箍着他的手腕按在枕头上。

他浑身上下从头到脚都为我全无保留地张开了，没有一处不是被情欲染成的粉色，主动或被动，在我眼里都是邀请。

我又往下压了压，直到他的腿根快要贴上他汗津津的胸口，脚踝晃晃荡荡地悬在我的肩膀上方。

“呃啊——痛……太深了……”我听到他终于咬着嘴唇抗议道。

我无动于衷，告诉他，“你现在说的话，我一个字都不信。”

到后来他实在忍不住哭了出来，蓄满眼眶的泪水被颠得泼洒在枕巾上，扩散了汗渍的边界。

我不耐烦地咬住那两片哭得微微发抖的嘴唇，强行将它们钉在了一起，哭什么哭，不是爱说反话吗？自食恶果。

他期期艾艾地使劲往我身上凑，犬齿在我喉结的地方磨蹭半天，抽搭着问，那……要是让你再深一点儿呢？

他婆娑的泪眼里透露着真挚的好奇，是老师上课最喜欢的那类学生。

我用行动回答了他的疑惑，今晚无论如何都别想全身而退。

他太瘦了，后背能摸到一颗颗光滑的骨节，唯独臀瓣肉感十足，但此时也已经浸在汗水里绷得硬邦邦。我托着他的屁股食髓知味地一下下凿进他的后穴里，把原本紧紧裹着我的肉壁凿得又松又软，把他嗓子里漫上来的呻吟凿得支离破碎。

我们交连的地方泛滥成灾，湿滑得像拽着人死不撒手的沼泽，陷进去就不想离开。

我的大脑在并未停歇的嗡鸣中一片空白，只剩下冒着火花的灭顶快感，恨不得将两边囊袋也全部挤进去。

灵超被这么一下弄射了，身子弓成虾米稀里糊涂地射了，等他反应过来腿根已经哆嗦得直颤，再也夹不住我的肩膀，涨成紫红色的阴茎昂着脑袋一口一口地把白乎乎的精液喷在我的小腹和腰际。

我耐心地等他酣畅淋漓地哭嚎了几嗓子，粘稠的闷哼逐渐归于喘息，痛苦从脸上散去，拨云见日般浮现出餍足的神色。

“……你比……那些有的没的厉害多了。”他胡乱抹着腮边的汗和眼泪，冲我颇为感恩地勾了勾嘴角。

这他妈什么莫名其妙的相提并论。

在滔天的欲火中，我竟敏锐地分辨出哪一簇来自于愤怒。不应期废话这么多，仿佛是在嘲讽我终究还是手下留情。

我气极，生拉硬拽地把他翻了个面，狠狠扇了几下他的屁股，他“嗷呜”了一声，没撑住趴得更低了点。他这才发现我还没射，艰难地转过脸来问我：“要我帮你吗？”

和第一次一样的问题，没点新意。

我无暇理睬他。

理智和本能一直在胶着，我曾着迷于观察灵超陷入两难境地时的过分纠结和逐渐溃败。现在证明那不过是他为我量身定做的戏目，可我无论是刚才还是现在都被卷入两者的拉锯战中疲惫不堪。

爽到想射，可射出来意味着彻底失控，我拒绝因为灵超失控，尤其是在眼下已经节节败退的当口。

这大概就是为什么这么多天以来我第一次肏他。

我眼前浮现出灵超刚才心满意足的神情，仿佛对一件脉络走向了然于胸，掌心的筹码足够他翻云覆雨。

他得到了他想要的，所以事情都朝着他预想的方向奔去。

可是灵超，若是能一直遂愿，那便不是人间。

“要我帮你吗？”他又问了一次，想必是在心里为我预设了某种回答。

“好啊。”我欣然接受了他的好意。

在他没反应过来之前，我握着他的腰将那些淫靡的褶皱再次撑开，碾着还在肿胀的腺体抵到了最里面。刚痉挛过的肉穴想必酸痛不已，灵超刚收回去的哭腔在一瞬间又被带了出来。

他哭得越大声我抽插得愈发没轻没重，手上空着不过瘾，没一会儿就把他的臀尖揪得红一块紫一块，或者说全身就没几处逃过去的，我一口咬住他红到透明的耳阔，他嗯地长叹一声瘦削的背耸了起来。我一手摁在弓起来的位置，厉声道，把腰塌下去，屁股抬起来，刚说的要帮我，你看看你现在的样子，有一点要帮的意思吗？

于是灵超“帮”了我很久，久到药效都要过了我又开始起烧。

他实在是没帮上什么忙，倒是又把自己搭进去几次，到最后射不出来什么东西，只剩下淅淅沥沥的清液。

我暂时地停止了动作，让我的猎物有片刻的喘息。他虚脱地趴在床上，像一滩没有生气的烂泥，目光所及之处全是我留下来的印记。

不知道哪里来的力气，他强撑着坐了起来，勾着发抖的脚尖去够离床有些距离的拖鞋。

“干嘛去？”

他气若游丝地哼哼道：“上厕所，憋死了。”

我伸手拦腰把人捞回面前，拒绝了他的请求：“节骨眼儿上你办这种事，不许去。”

接着不由分说地握住他的胯再次来回抽插了起来，甚至使坏地按他胀鼓鼓的小腹，在快感慢慢积聚的时候还有闲心揉一揉今天过度劳累的小灵超。

我的手掌在他的腹部稍微用力，他尖叫了一声，有几大滴尿液从马眼漏了出来，生生又被憋了回去。

“不难受吗？就在这儿尿呗，嘘——”我满意地看到了他咬牙切齿的屈辱表情，今晚一直压在心口的浊气终于散开了一些。

他的嗓子已经哑了，哭嚎里终于多了些惊恐。

“不行——要出来了、不行、我忍不住真的...啊——！”

他的铃口挣扎一番后突然裂成了一个很大的小孔，一股淡黄色的液体随之喷射出来。他拼命想要捂住的双手被我反剪在身后，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的阴茎像上了膛的枪一样收缩着喷水。他尖叫着向上缩，我把他往回按，于是又有尿液喷了出来。

我忘了自己是什么时候射的。

看着灵超偷鸡不成反蚀一把米的样子，我在如火山爆发一般的精神高潮里无法自拔。

他彻底缩成了不住颤栗的一小团，仿佛下一秒稍不留神就会消失，眼泪比残留在墙上的水渍更加汹涌。

他大概再也不会理我了吧，大概会很恨我吧。

错乱的开始，错乱的结束，倒也合情合理。

可就在这时，灵超抬起湿漉漉的脸，失魂落魄地朝我张开了手臂，像要找寻丢失的心脏一样紧紧地贴在我的胸口，时不时发出几声被噎到了似的抽泣声，鼻涕眼泪蹭得到处都是。

然而等回过神来，我的双手已经回抱住了他，一下一下抚着他颤抖的肩胛骨。

我不得不再次确认，我完蛋得彻底。

有什么办法呢？真实的灵超，伪装的灵超，哪一个都能随随便便为我搭建出逼真而瑰丽的幻想世界。

在这个世界里，他不是我爸的配偶，不是我的小妈，我们两情相悦，我们天造地设，我们的纠缠不是意外而是必然，一直从现在延续到未来。

既然如他所说，拥有是件这么简单的事，那我不如试试除了钱之外，其他一些更具挑战性的方法。

我的舌尖描摹耳廓的纹路，问他，你会想我吗？

他哭得上气不接下气，乱七八糟的心绪和乱七八糟的气息一样远远没有熨贴妥当，听到我的这句问话也完全没有想要回应的意思。

我叹了口气。

算了，回答了估计也是叽里咕噜听不懂。

不说就不说吧。

他最好什么都别说，如此我便能默认这些眼泪全都因为舍不得我。

真的是这样吗？

真的是这样吧。


End file.
